Mi idiota
by Emily Ant
Summary: Cosmo y Anti-Cosmo quedan prisioneros gracias a un deseo de Timmy, ¿qué pasará en aquellos momentos de soledad?. Capítulo único ACXC


**Mi primer fanfiction, a sí que...¡comprensión si hay algo mal! XD**

**Ah, si...es yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas ;)**

**Mmm...los personajes son del Dios Butch Hartman y bla bla bla... XD**

**enjoy! D**

**--**

**Mi idiota**

El estúpido de Timmy Turner lo había hecho de nuevo. Ese dientón engreído lo había metido en sus planes, y ahora, estaba solo, con el idiota de Cosmo, que no paraba de hablar.

-...Y mira, esta es mi moneda, Philip. Aunque es hembra -sonrió

-Mira, Cerebro de Bambú, tenemos que pensar de alguna manera como podremos salir de aquí -luego reflexiona-Ah, lo había olvidado, tú no piensas

-Es cierto. Así que esperaré hasta que se te ocurra algo...

Anti-Cosmo estaba cansado. Su contraparte no hacía más que hablar y hablar y hablar cosas incoherentes. Pasadas las horas, el peliverde comenzaba a llorar, y a decir que extrañaba a Wanda. Que suerte tenían ellos, pensó, en cambio él no extrañaba a Anti-Wanda, ya que tenía a su propio idiota frente a él.¿Su propio idiota?

Lo miró nuevamente. Era como si Anti-Wanda se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de Cosmo. "No", se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿En qué estoy pensando?"

-¿Te sucede algo? -Cosmo se acercó a él, con un tanto de curiosidad

-Nada. ¡Aléjate de mí, cerebro de alpiste!

Cosmo obedeció al ver la cara enrabiada del Anti-Hada. Realmente se había puesto extraño en el transcurso de las horas.

-¿Dónde estará Wanda? -se preguntó Cosmo en voz alta

-¡¡Por qué no dejas de hablar de ella?! ¿Acaso has pensado alguna vez si ella te toma en cuenta? -bramó inconcientemente

-Se...se supone que yo no pienso -sonrió

-Eres un idiota...un idiota ceso de bambú...que...que tuvo una mejor vida que yo -se sentó y puso sus manos en su rostro-.No...solo estoy desesperado...¡claro!...solo eso...

-¿Por qué crees que yo tengo mejor vida que tú?

-¿Tengo que hablar contigo de mis problemas?

-Soy lo único que tienes a mano...y...soy un idiota, probablemente no entienda nada

-Si hablo contigo, sería como hablar con una pared -río cruelmente-.Pero quizás tengas algo de razón... -comenzó a pensar y luego llegó a su resolución-.Está bien, te diré lo que me pasa

El peliverde sonrió emocionado

-Mi madre va a testificar en contra mío, y cuando finalmente encontré a mi padre, él no se quizo encargar de mí, ni me abrazó. Simplemente se fue y dijo que era feliz como dueño de su prostíbulo. Ah, si...lo olvidaba, tengo una esposa sumamente estúpida, que solo me pide dinero para comprarse los diseños de Anti-Dolce & Gabbana. Con todo eso, me imagino que tu vida debe ser placentera : Una esposa inteligente y humilde, una madre amorosa, un padre perdido, que sin embargo feliz te abrazaría...¡ah!..¡cómo quisiera cambiar mi vida!

-Pero nadie te dice que eres un idiota...¡no sabes lo que se siente que durante toda tu vida te llamen así!, por lo menos tu eres el sabio, el guapo y el respetado. Yo...yo solo soy otro monte de basura del cual Don Papi quiere deshacerse.

Anti-Cosmo sonrió. En ese momento encontró en Cosmo algo de conciencia. Después de todo, no era el animal que creyó que era. Él era un hada, igual que las otras...¿igual que las otras? ¡no, porfavor!...era su contraparte, por ello, tenía un grado superior entre los demás, por más absurdo que sonase.

-Estoy cansado -aludió el hada de ojos verdes

-Yo no... -miró la luna desde la extraña celda-.Pensaré en algún plan

Cosmo lo miró sonriente, y lo abrazó.

-¿Q...qué haces? -dijo en tono alarmante el genio maligno

-Eres tan tierno que me dan ganas de abrazarte

"¡Por favor!", pensó,"Soy un genio maligno, no un estúpido peluche"

Y además, ¿por qué tierno? él nunca fue ni será así. Ni siquiera con su esposa lo fue. Salvo en algunas ocaciones -Suéltame

-No lo haré...

-Suéltame, por favor, déjate de estupideces -no obstante, por más que suplicara, Cosmo no lo dejaba, y ésto hacía que se ablandara. No le desagradaba que lo hiciera, pero tenía una reputación, y si los encontraban, ya no tendría el respeto en el Anti-Mundo, y eso sería fatal.

-Está bien -sonrió Cosmo y se puso a un rincón-.Buenas noches

-¿Buenas noches?...¡hey!

El hada lo miró-¿Qué quieres?

Anti-Cosmo no sabía que responder.

-Na...nada

-Ah... -puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. De repente, sintió un aire cálido, y que alguien acariciaba su barbilla lentamente. Abrió sus ojos. Era él, su contraparte, demasiado cerca como para creerlo.

-No dejaré que duermas. Eres mi idiota -dicho esto, se avalanzó en el cuerpo de Cosmo y lo besó apasionadamente. La cabeza ya no lo dominaba. Si los encontraban, mandaría al diablo todo. El peliverde le respondió inesperadamente. Por fin sentía que alguien le brindaba máxima comodidad y protección. Sí, su contrario le estaba dando todo eso, a pesar de sumas advertencias de la no-relación entre hadas y anti-hadas. Sin embargo ya no importaba. Ya se había entregado totalmente al inglés. Él era su idiota. **Su idiota**.


End file.
